


The Universe is For Us

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Daddies!Klaine, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt and Blaine get good news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Universe
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154788835170/the-universe-is-for-us

“Thank you, Claire!” Blaine said happily into his phone one December afternoon. “I’ll tell Kurt and we’ll have everything ready by next Friday.” Blaine excitedly hung up his phone and rushed out to their living room, just as Kurt was walking into their apartment. 

“Hey honey,” Kurt said cheerfully as he saw Blaine approaching. “How has everything been here?” 

“Great! More than great! How was rehearsal?”

“Pretty good. How have things been more than great?”

Blaine was practically vibrating with excitement. “Well, for starters, Elizabeth was an angel who did everything she was supposed to do without being forced. She came home from school, did her homework, did her chores, and is now playing Just Dance in her room while she waits for dinner.”

Kurt was smiling at Blaine’s excitement. “Okay, that sounds good.”

“That’s not all,” Blaine said. “Claire called.”

“Who?” And suddenly, Kurt recognized the name. “Wait. Claire? Your friend who’s a social worker?”

“Yep! Seems like the universe was working with us today!”

“Well,” Kurt said with nervous excitement. “What did she say?”

“They have a three year old at the children’s home ready for us to adopt him. He’s ours next Friday.”

Kurt sat down, awestruck. “We have a son?”

Blaine smiled softly as he sat down next to Kurt. “We do.”

“What’s his name?”

“Michael. We’ll have a son just before Christmas.”

Later they would find out that Michael was deaf and hasten to learn sign language before Michael joined their family, but to Kurt and Blaine, it was a Christmas miracle and a sign that the universe was working with them rather than against.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154788835170/the-universe-is-for-us
> 
> Go read Signing Merry Christmas for what happened after this story.


End file.
